Genus: Lavandula. 
Species: stoechas. 
Denomination: Lavsts 11.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender known botanically as Lavandula stoechas subsp. pedunculata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Lavsts 11xe2x80x99. The new invention is a product of pollination between two Lavandula stoechas varieties, namely Lavandula xe2x80x98Somerset Mistxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and Lavandula xe2x80x98Gethsemanexe2x80x99 (unpatented). The hybrid seedling was selected by the inventor in 1997 in Christchurch, New Zealand. Because of its hybrid nature, it will be known as Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 11xe2x80x99. The female parent of the new hybrid plant xe2x80x98Lavsts 11xe2x80x99 is Lavandula xe2x80x98Somerset Mistxe2x80x99 and male parent plant is Lavandula xe2x80x98Gethsemanexe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Somerset Mistxe2x80x99 exhibits bright green bushy foliage and pinkish-green sterile bracts which fade to a dullish purple. xe2x80x98Gethsemanexe2x80x99 exhibits grayish-green foliage and an open habit and flower4s with red-purple sterile bracts suffused with violet along the midrib. Thus Lavsts 11 differs from either parent in respect of foliage (Lavsts 11: mid-green), habit (Lavsts 11: semi-open) and color of sterile bracts (Lavsts 11: different from either, as described herein).
The new lavender plant xe2x80x98Lavsts 11xe2x80x99 is distinct and unique from all other lavenders known to the inventor due to its spikes with rich violet-blue corollas and lilac coloured sterile bracts in combination with mid-green foliage. The sterile bracts change color as they age, to a red-violet giving a two toned appearance to the bush when in flower, making them distinct from all other Lavandula stoechas cultivars.
The new invention xe2x80x98Lavsts 11xe2x80x99 was asexually propagated by the inventor in Christchurch, New Zealand in 1997 using soft to semi-hardwood cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined fixed, stable and true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Lavandula cultivar xe2x80x98Lavsts 11xe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Lavsts 11xe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Lavandula known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Lavsts 11xe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 11xe2x80x99 exhibits a bushy, semi-open habit.
2. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 11xe2x80x99 exhibits sterile bracts that change in color from lilac to red-violet, combined with violet-blue corolla color.
3. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 11xe2x80x99 exhibits short to medium length peduncles.
4. Lavandula xe2x80x98Lavsts 11xe2x80x99 exhibits mid-green foliage.